How the Pieces Fit Together
by BlueOctoberSky
Summary: A fragmented tale of human nature and sacrifice. While handcuffed to the eccentric detective, Raito learns not everything is as it seems. Raito and L set out on a journey in search of free will and self discovery. RaitoxL
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Okay, this is only my second fanfic ever. It is also my first yaoi scene aside from a small drabble which was only a kiss. However, I wanted to give this a shot and see how it goes. And, so, here I am jumping head first into a multi-chapter story, and I am praying that I haven't fallen in the abyss. Please review and let me know what you think. I want to write something worthwhile, both for you and for me.

**Summary: **

** A fragmented tale of human nature and sacrifice. **

** While handcuffed to the eccentric detective, Raito learns not everything is as it seems. Just who and what is L? Raito and L set out on a journey in search of free will and self discovery, but will their choices be worth the consequences?**

**Warning: Story will contain yaoi ( boyxboy). RaitoxL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**How the Pieces Fit Together: Chapter One - The Present **

"Um...let's see...I'll have a medium almond steamer, low-fat milk"

"Whip?"

"Oh, wah? Oh! No, no whip."

After writing on the paper cup with a sharpie, the cashier tossed the cup to the barista to his left. "Read, heads up! Medium low-fat almond steamer, no whip!"

Read deftly caught the cup and tossed his auburn hair out his eyes with a shake of his head. "Got it! But, Mitch, this is really my last one. I was supposed to be gone forty-five minutes ago." Read glanced over at his manager, sepia colored eyes firm, trying to get his point across.

"I know, I know, Read. I really appreciate all the help. Rush hour just seemed to keep going this morning!" Mitch smiled hoping to keep Read happy. Read Kenton was easily his best employee. Hard working and trustworthy, Read always got the job done. It also didn't hurt that Read was a handsome twenty something Japanese boy who drew in many a customer with just his winning smile.

"Medium low-fat almond steamer!" Read called out as he set the hot beverage on the pickup counter. Untying his apron, he turned to Mitch, "I'll see you tomorrow at five-thirty!"

"All right! Take care, ya hear, Read! And tell Locke to come by. I still owe him a cup!" Mitch hollered as Read stuffed his apron into his bag and weaved his way out of the crowed coffee shop.

Pushing open the front door, Read stepped out onto the sidewalk and breathed in the early afternoon air. Heine Brother's Coffee Shop sat at the intersection of Bardstown and Eastern Parkway. It was one of the busier intersections in the city, and Read was forced to wait for the crossing signal. Once across the street and on his way home, Read marveled at all that had happened in the past two years. Two years ago Read would have never imagined that life would have lead him here. Life never turns out as expected. This was the first time Read had the opportunity to just live.

It was only a little over a mile to his apartment, and along the way restaurants, bars, and all sorts of eclectic shops lined the street. It was not the cleanest nor the nicest place to live, but it was interesting. Read had only been in this city for six months, and it had already become home. He turned the corner off the main street and walked up to the pink house that sat just behind The Up Town Cafe. As he made his way to his door, he could hear the thrum of music that told him his roommate was home. Once inside he followed the music to the kitchenette where he couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted him.

His roommate stood in front of the stove, skillet in hand while expertly flipping pancakes. His body swayed to the music, and he bobbed his head in time to the beat. Read could also hear him humming along, as well. Laughing to himself, he took in the sight that was his roommate, Locke. Locke had tied his ebony hair back in a low ponytail. Wispy strands had fallen loose and hung in front of his dark grey eyes. A quick hand raised to push them from his face with the back of his hand. He wore a simple white apron over a dark green long sleeved shirt and worn jeans. His feet were bare on the cheap vinyl floor of their apartment. He turned his delicate wrist and deposited the perfect golden pancake onto the stack that sat on a plate next to the stove.

Locke turned and pulled his apron off over his head, further ruffling his already disheveled ponytail. Seeing his roommate leaning on the door frame watching, he smiled.

"Ah!" he beamed. "You're back just in time. Look! I made pancakes! And I also made whip cream, by hand, but it's in the fridge. And I cut up strawberries. And I got chocolate syrup. And I got maple syr..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Read shook his head while finally stepping into the room. His roommate was so happy these days. "How were your classes? I thought you wouldn't be home 'til later."

"My professor for my art history class canceled. He's been really sick lately." Locke mused. Read could hear a bit of Locke's British accent slip into his speech.

"We should try these pancakes before they get cold. Looks like you worked hard on them."

"Yeah, let me get the cream and strawberries. Do you want the chocolate or the maple?"

"Just a bit of the maple for me. You know I don't care for really sweet things."

Read smiled as Locke eagerly pulled everything needed from the fridge and set it all up on the small table by the window.

"Come on. I'm hungry!" Locke waved Read over as he sat with one knee drawn up to his chest and began to construct a dinner for himself that looked more like a dessert than anything one might consider nutritional. He watched with interest as Read sat, barely drizzling any syrup onto his stack.

"So, how'd I do?" Locke asked with a mouthful of strawberries, his cheeks puffed out, looking rather reminiscent of a hamster.

"Well, considering none of them are black, I'd have to say you're starting to get the hang of it." Read couldn't help but smirk. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hey, it was only that one time. I haven't really burnt them since then, and besides you should just be happy that I'm even cooking at all. I could easily leave it to you." Locke mumbled around the finger he was too busy licking whip cream off of to take out of his mouth.

"Then, when do you think you'd ever get your sugar fix?" Read tossed back.

"I could always live off twinkies and tea."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? Then you'd really never sleep, and where would that leave me?" Read quirked a mischievous eyebrow and leaned forward reaching out with his hand to wipe a spot of cream from the corner of Locke's mouth with his the tip of his finger. Locke watched that finger travel back to Read's own mouth. His dark eyes widened when he saw Read's tongue dart out to lick at the sweet substance. Read raised his eyes to catch his roommate with his now heated gaze.

Locke dropped his gaze back to his plate and picked up a strawberry. As he moved to stuff it into his mouth, his wrist was caught in a firm grip. Read pulled his hand up and toward himself forcing Locke out of his chair and onto his feet. Locke watched with pinked tinged cheeks as Read delicately bit into the strawberry once more meeting his eyes. Read swallowed and flicked his tongue out to lick the juices from Locke's fingers. With his roommate licking and sucking at his fingers, Locke couldn't help the barely audible gasp that escaped his lips.

Read moved with near feline grace and speed as he moved to his feet and pinned Locke to the very door frame he himself had earlier been leaning on. He ghosted his hand up Locke's side to slowly reach up and caress his face. His fingers tipped the pale chin up. Read could feel Locke tremble as he brushed their lips together.

"Raummph!" Read silenced Locke, quickly covering his mouth with his own.

Locke's arms rose despite his hesitation to Read's shoulders pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. They slid to their knees and down to the floor as one. The sweetness quickly turned to desperation. Locke's finger worked to undo the buttons of Read's shirt while Read's hands slid under his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Read pulled back, his shirt dangling from his shoulders. His roommate was beautiful. Pale skin flushed with passion. His ponytail was gone, fallen out in the rush of movements. The ebony strands were in a disarray brushing his shoulders. Locke seemed to either not notice or not care that Read had paused and was determined to remove his roommate's remaining clothing.

Once the offending garments were discarded, Locke bent down and without warning took Read in his mouth, taking him deep into his throat in one swift move. Read threw his head back and cried out at the sudden sensations that jolted through his body. Locke's tongue swirled and flicked, teasing at the heated member. When Locke lifted his head, Read looked up to see him pushing his baggy jeans off those lean hips. Locke put the fingers of one hand to Read's mouth seeking entrance while the other hand stoked the now slicked member. Eyes locked together as Read sucked and coated those fingers. Releasing the fingers, he kissed Locke full on the mouth, tasting a bit of himself there. Locke moved is his fingers to his own entrance to stretch and prepare himself. He shifted to position himself over Read, and as the kiss broke apart, he slowly pushed down onto the hard heat, sinking until he had fully seated himself.

Panting, they both stilled for a moment with their foreheads pressed together. Unable to wait any longer, Locke ground his hips down causing Read to groan in pleasure. Slowly they built a rhythm, moving together, eliciting small gasps and moans from one another. There in the doorway, they made love, half way in the kitchen, half way in the dingy hallway.

Read cupped Locke's face in his hands. "Say my name. I need to hear it. Say it."

Locke subtlety nodded knowing the truth of that statement even through his lust filled daze, and as Read thrust up into him, he helplessly cried out, "Ra!...Raito!"

"Oh, God, yes." Raito whispered back, placing fervent kisses wherever he could reach.

"Raito. Raito, I...I'm going t...to cum." Locke panted.

Raito caught his chin and once more plundered the sweet depths. "Yes, cum for me, Lawliet. Cum for me."

"Ah!..Mmm..ah!"

Lawliet leaned back to ride out the shock waves that rocked his body as his sticky essesnce shot out between them. The muscles clinching hard around him, pulled Raito over, pumping himself into his spent lover. They laid there sweaty and tangled together leaning on the door frame catching their breath.

"The pancakes are mostly likely cold now."

Raito shook his head and sighed. Now matter what had brought them here or what they had been through together, somethings about L would never change. He gentle nudged L off of him and pulled them to their feet.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up." Raito lead L into the bathroom and began to draw a bath.

"Raito, you know I won't take a bath in there. The idea of soaking in water where someone I don't know has done who knows what is disgusting. I don't know how you do it. It makes me feel sick."

"And yet it is perfectly okay to walk around bare foot in this apartment?"

"Shower. I can tolerate the shower. Let's take a shower."

"L."

"Please, Raito."

"Okay, okay." Raito sighed wishing for nothing but a good hot soak after his morning shift, but he wasn't quite ready to let L wander off. He could soak later. He drained what little water there was and adjusted the shower. As he got in, L stepped in behind him still looking like the whole idea made him queasy. L really spent as little time as possible in the bathroom.

"Here, turn around, and I'll wash your hair." Raito said as he grabbed the cheap strawberry shampoo that L had brought home last week. "You know, this doesn't really smell like strawberries."

L just grunted in reply as Raito's fingers scrubbed his scalp. He rolled his shoulders drawing Raito's attention to the three scars in L's right shoulder. He couldn't help but avert his eyes. He did not want to think about that time. It was over. Things were good now. They were safe here. He tipped L's head back to rinse the suds out. Too many memories swirled in his head. He was still amazed that L, who was the epitome of paranoia, had come to trust him. But then again, as much as somethings about L may never change, this L, who stood in the shower with him curling his toes, had not existed two years ago. Then again neither had Raito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, I know this is extremely late, but here is chapter two. Read. Enjoy. Review. ( Please? ) ...and I still don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters.**

Chapter Two: Watching the Pieces Fall (two years in the past) 

Raito wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the detective's pale throat. In fact, the urge was so strong that he found it difficult to focus on the conversation at hand. He had just arrived with his father and Misa at the hotel where the task force was currently located. Ryuzaki and his father were in the middle of a heated debate about the fact that Ryuzaki had decided the best way to observe Raito and still be able to work would be to chain the teenager to himself. Evidently they had already had this conversation once, but his father seemed to still have reservations, and neither of them seemed to take notice of his rising temper. Forcing his father to pretend he would kill his own son was unforgivable. Raito's hands twitched.

"Yagami-san, we have already been over this and any further discussion is a waste of time and resources."

"I am only trying to ensure that this is truly necessary. Raito has a family who is very concerned and curious as to his whereabouts. But if Raito agrees to it then so be it."

Both Ryuzaki and his father were now looking to him for an answer, and knowing when L is involved, being given a choice was really a polite way of skirting around the fact that he had no choice. Everything was a test.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove myself to you, and if that means that I have to let you chain yourself to me, then go right ahead. I have nothing to hide from you." Raito declared while trying to swallow his pride long enough to sound genuine.

"Watari." Ryuzaki immediately turned towards the older gentleman, holding out his hand.

Watari merely nodded and clasp one end of what appeared to be a six foot long pair of handcuffs onto Ryuzaki's wrist. Raito followed suit moving to stand next to the detective. Extending his arm out for Watari to cuff him to the eccentric man who wanted nothing more than to prove he was Kira would be a moment that Raito would remember for the rest of his life. As the cold metal locked over his wrist, it was almost as if he could feel something inside himself shift. What shifted and where he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew this was a defining moment. And he still wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the detective's pale throat.

The next couple of hours went by too quickly for Raito to really dwell on anything specific. After being attached to Raito, Ryuzaki had unveiled his new task force headquarters, a mammoth building the detective had built just for the purpose of catching Kira. All precautions taken, and no expense spared. The building was a veritable fortress. Hours were spent inputting everyone's information into the security system, a network of screenings and codes. Now that they had all been give security clearance, everyone else, including Misa escorted by Watari, had gone home to collect what they would need to settle into headquarters.

"I suppose Yagami-kun would like to see where he will be staying." Ryuzaki's soft baritone broke through the silence that a had fallen in the others' absence.

"Uh, sure."

The detective lead him through the building. Aside from the two of them, the structure was empty. It almost felt like trespassing. The sound of Raito's shoes echoed down the barren hallway, and even the slight padding of Ryuzaki's bare feet could be heard. Walking down the hall, Raito took note of the view out the glass lined hallway. The sun was setting, and the lights of Tokyo filled his vision. Suddenly he felt a tug on his wrist. When he looked back, he was surprised to see Ryuzaki fixedly staring out the window, the hand linking him to Raito still stuffed in his pocket, the other resting on the glass. His breath slightly fogging the window. Raito hadn't noticed the older man stop. Curious as to what had caught the detective's attention, he glanced back out the window but saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special. Yet Ryuzaki seemed unaware of him and the cuff digging into his pale flesh.

"Ryuzaki?" Raito pulled lightly on the chain. "Ryuzaki?"

"Tokyo is full of people."

The out of place comment caught Raito off guard.

"Yes, well, it is one of the most populous cities... in... the world." Raito started incredulously, but Ryuzaki turned from the window and merely continued down the hall as if he hadn't said anything. Raito stood watching the detective only to soon find that he was being dragged toward the elevator at the end of the hall. In the elevator Ryuzaki fidgeted rubbing his bare feet together. Raito could only assume he had something on his mind. Ryuzaki was digging in his pockets only to pull his hands out and huff.

"What?"

"I don't have a lolli."

"Oh."

"Fortunately, I believe, Watari said something about a tray being left in our room."

The elevator dinged. Ryuzaki shuffled out with Raito falling in behind. They stepped out and made their way towards the last door at end of the corridor.

"Yagami-san and Watari are in the other two suites on this floor." Ryuzaki lazily gestured to the two doors they passed.

Ryuzaki pushed open the door of the room they would share. Raito didn't know what he expected, but for some reason he was pleasantly surprised. The room was simple and minimalistic, in a modern way. Neutral colors dominated the theme with little touches of varying shades of blue. It felt expensive, and while Raito's family was well off, they were by no means rich. Room seemed to be the wrong word to use. This was a suite. This first room appeared to be a sitting room of some sort with several doors leading to where, he didn't know. And Ryuzaki only seemed interested in getting to the overladen tray that sat on a table by wall that was made of glass much like the hallway downstairs.

"Yagami-kun can feel free to help himself," Ryuzaki said as he perused the tray himself carefully selecting a bright red lollipop from what looked like a bouquet of lollipops in the center of the tray.

Raito felt his hands twitch again.

"I don't really care for sweets, Ryuzaki. Besides, Watari said he would bring dinner up when he got back, you should be careful. You're going to spoil your appetite if you don't watch out." Raito watched as Ryuzaki selected another lollipop, a blue one, to slip into his pocket and snatched up a handful of sugar cookies.

"This is my dinner. Watari will bring Yagami-kun something."

Raito's eyebrows scrunched together, "Don't you eat anything other than sweets?"

Ryuzaki brought his finger to his mouth cocking his head to the side to observe Raito. "I suppose if one does not consider certain fruits as sweets,...then yes."

"You're serious?"

"Quite."

"But you..."

"My eating habits are of no concern to Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki interrupted.

"But that can't be healthy."

"Yagami-kun is concerned for my health?" Ryuzaki tilted his head to the other side, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. "I can count the number of personal facts that Yagami-kun knows about me on one hand. He does not know enough about me to base any such concern. However, to ease his fears I will tell him that Watari sees to my needs and health. Yagami-kun need not worry."

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't want to be handcuffed to someone who might fall into a diabetic coma."

Ryuzaki quirked an eyebrow as he sucked on his bright red lolli. He rolled it from side to side in his mouth while gazing at the ceiling. His eyes finally snapped back to Raito trapping him with his black gaze. "Perhaps, Yagami-kun was not allowed sweets as a child? Had to watch the other children enjoy them and has come resent the sugar as the cause of his unfulfilled desire?"

"Where do you get this shit?" Raito huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"And having come to resent the sugar, he has developed a self-preserving concept that sugar is below him? If sugar is below Yagami-kun, then, perhaps, so are those who enjoy it? Most individuals enjoy some type of dessert or sweet...Kira believes most individuals are below him. This draws a fascinating parallel between Yagami-kun and Kira"

"That is one of the most absurd round-about pieces of inductive logic I have ever heard. Just because I don't like sweets doesn't mean I'm Kira." Raito almost shouted. "If you want to use inductive reasoning, I might as well conclude that you are Kira because you have stated that you are childish, and Kira is childish. Therefore opening up the possibility that yourself are, in fact, Kira."

"Kira would want to raise suspicion towards L."

It wasn't so much the statement, but more Ryuzaki's disregard that tore through the last of Raito's self-control . Almost without thought, Raito's hands rose to finally grip around that thin, pale throat to shove the detective against the glass wall. He could feel Ryuzaki's Adam's apple flex under his hands. Exhilaration and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Of course, this was also the moment Watari came strolling in through the door pushing a cart carrying what smelled like a very fine Italian meal. Raito seemed to take almost no notice of the elderly man's entrance, but Ryuzaki's eyes followed the cart and found the two slices of tiramisu.

"Watari has brought Raito-kun's dinner, I believe." Ryuzaki wheezed around the lolli still stuck in his cheek even though fingers were digging into his throat as his eyes flicked to meet his suspect's.

"Ryuzaki, _you_ are only interested in the tiramisu," Watari interrupted, "And, Yagami-kun, while I understand that Ryuzaki most likely deserves you placing _hand-shaped_ _**bruises**_ on his throat, I would appreciate it, if you would release him before your meal gets chilled."

For a moment Ryuzaki could feel Raito's grip tighten further cutting off his air supply. Yet just as suddenly as Raito had shoved him into the glass wall, he turned away leaving Ryuzaki to fall unsupported to the floor in a heap. Ryuzaki didn't even give a second thought to purpling marks now decorating his pale skin and immediately found his feet. Unsurprisingly, Ryuzaki made it to the cart first.

Plucking his slice of cake and forking a bite into his eager mouth, he turned to Raito.

"I feel I must forewarn Yagami-kun that I live by a certain philosophy that once is once. Yagami-kun has been allowed this 'once' to act with violence towards myself. This I can forgive, but any further violent actions taken against my person will be met with equal force."

Raito's head shot up to look at Ryuzaki, disbelief on his face.

"You're a right piece of work, you know that!" Raito's fists clenched at his side. "You're so pale and scrawny that I seriously doubt you could ever back up that claim."

"Yagami-kun, please take a seat and tell me what you think of this baked penne. Ryuzaki finish that cake," Once again, Watari acted as a mediator between the two genii.

Raito sat down and began to eat his dinner even though his irritation with the sugar addict had ruined his appetite. As Raito ate his pasta which was quite excellent, he watched Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye. The detective had perched himself on the couch in that awkward way of sitting. Raito wanted to reach over with his foot and knock the man onto the floor. Ryuzaki seemed to actually be playing with his food rather than relishing it as usually.

Watari reached out and took the plate from Ryuzaki's hands.

"Trying to delay our agreed upon conditions by playing with your cake is pointless, Ryuzaki," Watari scolded.

Agreed upon conditions? Raito had no idea what Watari was talking about, but he could see Ryuzaki tense. To see any visible reaction from the stoic man was a bit of a shock. After all, he had just cut off the man's air supply, and Ryuzaki hadn't even batted an eyelash. Watari pulled something from his pocket. Ryuzaki seemed ready to spring with his eyes never leaving the older gentleman.

"Watari, I assure you, that is not necessary," Ryuzaki stated. "I promised I would sleep or at least make an honest attempt to while Yagami-kun is here."

Raito strained to see what Watari held in his hand that had set off the usually calm detective.

"And I am going to ensure that your health is seen to whether or not you agree with my methods. For this little arrangement we agreed that I could do as I see fit and that you would comply."

"I hadn't considered that you would resort to something so drastic. A miscalculation on my part. I do not wish to comply."

Watari reached out and snatched Ryuzaki's wrist pulling him up to stand on his feet.

"You will comply, or I will end this ridiculous farce. We will go back to how things were before joining up with the task force."

Raito could see Ryuzaki try to pull his arm from the older man's grasp.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?" Raito's aggrivation with the detective forgotten. His curiosity shifting to concern. "What's in that?"

"It is merely a sedative, a benzodiazepine, Yagami-kun. As you have probably concluded, Ryuzaki suffers from acute insomnia. When he has stretched himself too thin, I find it necessary to intervene."

"This is not information Yagami-kun should be given, Watari."

"When you chained yourself to him, you removed your right to keep certain things private. We discussed this. Now, hold still."

"No," came the firm monotone.

The sound of flesh striking flesh resounded in the room. The scene was frozen like someone had hit the pause button. Watari's hand was still raised the air. Ryuzaki's head was thrown back, twisted at an odd angle, cheek a burning red. Raito did not understand what was going on, but it was obvious that he was witnessing something that went much further than his involvement.

"Now, do we need to divulge more information in front of Yagami-kun or will you give me your arm?"

Ryuzaki experimentally moved his jaw with his head still tossed back. He hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes flicked to Raito's over Watari's shoulder. His eyes were dark and fathomless as always, yet Raito felt that the sugar addict was searching for something. However, it seemed he was unable to find what he was looking for and dropped his eyes to the floor with a soft, barely audible sigh.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari pulled on the thin, fragile looking arm.

"Proceed," Ryuzaki allowed Watari to straighten out his arm. Watari pushed up the detective's sleeve and with cruel and startling accuracy found the vein in the crook of the pale elbow. Ryuzaki looked away as the needle pierced his skin. Watari pulled out the needle and released the detective's arm. Ryuzaki let his arm fall lifelessly to his side.

"How long?" the monotone asked.

"Approximately ten minutes." Watari answered.

"Then, I suggest Yagami-kun and I use the facilities, and that Yagami-kun allow me to show him to the bedroom." Before Light could respond, Ryuzaki was moving toward one of the doors on the far wall, dragging Light from his chair and dinner.

"Can't I at least finish my dinner?!?" Raito all but whined as he stumbled to his feet. His cheeks burned with humiliation, and his stomach was most certainly not satisfied.

"Unless Yagami-kun wishes to sleep on the floor then he should do as I suggest."

The sugar addict all but yanked open the bathroom door and motioned Raito towards the sink. Raito began his nightly routine of washing, cleansing, and moisturizing his face to maintain his flawless complexion. When he reached for his toothbrush, he looked up in the mirror.

"Shit! Ryuzaki what the hell are you doing!?!"

Behind Raito, Ryuzaki had proceeded to drop trow and proceeded with delicately balancing himself on two feet to squat precariously on the toilet in his usual crouch.

"I would think that Yagami-kun should be able to see that I am using the facilities." The sound of a fluid hitting water fell over the silence that filled the air in the wake of Raito's shock.

Raito could think of nothing to say. All he could do was turn around and try to brush his teeth without looking in the mirror. It was beginning to dawn on him just how much of his privacy he was giving up by allowing the detective to put him on a literal leash. Raito finally felt it was safe to turn around when he heard the toilet flush. Ryuzaki moved passed him and began to wash his hands.

"Yagami-kun should make use of this opportunity and relieve himself."

Raito could feel the pink creep across his face as he carefully tried to keep his modesty and still take a piss. He flushed the toilet and turned around to see Ryuzaki standing at the sink taking extra care to brush his teeth while standing there in his white shirt and boxers, his jeans carelessly discarded on the floor.

"Has Yagami-kun finished?" Ryuzaki asked as he rinsed his toothbrush.

"Yeah, come on and show me where my bed is."

Raito couldn't help but notice that Ryuzaki's mouth quirked at his comment.

Once out in the main room again, Ryuzaki motioned toward one of two remaining doors.

"This door leads to Watari's room; however, Watari will only use it during an emergency." Ryuzaki pointed to the other door, "That is the room Yagami-kun and I will share during our time together"

The detective tilted his head to the side as if to indicate that Raito should go first. Sighing in exasperation, Raito stepped around the man and opened the door, not really caring what was on the other side as long as this day finally ended. He carelessly swung the door open and stepped into the dark room. Behind him Ryuzaki flipped the light switch. Blinking in the suddenly bright light, Raito's eyes fell on the only piece of furniture in the room. A single queen size bed sat against the far wall with the glass wall to the right.

"What the hell is this, Ryuzaki?!?" Raito turned to the detective.

"Yagami-kun is aware that our situation arose quickly. Watari was unable to get another bed on such sort notice. Besides, with this," Ryuzaki held up his wrist, the chain dangling before his face, "Connecting Yagami-kun and I, it would be most difficult to sleep in separated beds anyway."

"There is no way in hell that I am sleeping in the same bed as you." Raito pulled himself up to his full height, staring down the pale faced man.

"Yagami-kun can say as he likes, but I will be getting in the bed now." That monotone grated against Raito's already frayed nerves.

Raito watched the sugar addict move to the bed with Watari following behind him. Ryuzaki stumbled before he made it to the side of the bed, but Watari caught him with an arm around the detective's shoulder.

"We will resume your usual treatments tomorrow, Ryuzaki, but tonight your body needs rest." Watari spoke to him as one might an invalid which had Raito raising a questioning eyebrow.

Ryuzaki merely nodded and climbed into the bed. The sedative obviously taking effect because as his head hit the pillow his body curled up, knees to his chest, thumb to his mouth. His ever open eyes finally falling shut. His black lashes brushed the bruises under his eyes. Watari pulled the cover up over the smaller man and looked up to Raito.

"Yagami-kun, I feel it is necessary to tell you, for the sake of clarity, that whatever you see in these rooms needs to stay within these rooms. Ryuzaki's life depends on the secrecy built around him. He also requires a certain level of care to function as he does. Your cooperation in these matters is not requested but required." Watari turned back to Ryuzaki to ensure the sedative had indeed pushed the insomniac passed consciousness.

"But aren't benzos addictive?" Raito's mind spun at the implications of Watari's statement.

"Ryuzaki suffers from acute insomnia. Occasionally, it is required to force his body to rest. However, this extreme is not often required."

"You said something about his regular treatment?" Raito questioned, his suspicions growing.

"As I said, Ryuzaki's lifestyle requires care." Watari stated simply. "Goodnight, Yagami-kun, and remember what I've said."

The elderly man brushed passed him and out the door. Raito could hear the main door to the suite open and close.

Raito looked at his watch. It was ten thirty. A proper bed time when not studying for finals. As he removed his pants, the chain stretched between him and the sleeping detective making his movements awkward as he folded his pants. Raito grimaced as he climbed into the bed. He disliked how the cold chain brushed against the bare skin of his leg below his boxers. Glancing over at his bedmate, the detective, for once, appeared dead to the world around him.

Raito couldn't help but be confused. Ryuzaki was a mystery and considering all he had witnessed in this evening he felt that perhaps all that he had assumed about the man may need to be reaccessed. It was like he had started a puzzle only to have his little sister knock all the pieces off the table. He had watched the pieces fall and yet found himself struggling to find just where all the pieces had fallen.


End file.
